The Conference
by yugiohissweet
Summary: This is what happens when characters from yugioh get together to talk about someone else in there group watch out because tempers will flare. OCness


Disclaimer: some people say I own Yu-Gi-Oh but I don't……………………………. yet! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

Characters in The Conference:

Yugi Moto

Atemu Moto

Joey Wheeler

Cali Willis (thanks aniyugiohdragongirl!)

Isis Willis (thanks again aniyugiohdragongirl!)

Duke Devlin

Tristan Taylor

Seto Kaiba

Marik Ishtar

Malik Ishtar

Jason Tweedie (my oc)

Koreu Tweedie (also mine!)

Mia Valentine

Tea would be but she is to busy (yay)

Chap 1

Yugi Moto

"Hey what are we doing here?" Joey asked.

"It looks like were in a conference room." Tristan said.

"Why" Joey asked again.

"It's easy you idiots were obviously here to talk about something." Duke said.

"Wheeler you stupid mutt why don't you go back to the pound where you belong." Seto said.

"I just talked to the guy who brought us here." Atemu said.

"Why are we here?" Duke asked.

"We are here to talk about Yugi's life." Atemu said.

"Hey what do you mean?" Joey Screamed.

"Talk about the goods of Yugi's life………."Atemu said.

"And." Joey said.

"And the bad, if any, of Yugi's life." Atemu said.

"I bet there's nothing bad about Yugi's life." Joey said.

"I'll take that bet!" Marik said.

"Alright you're on!" Joey said

"If I win I get your soul!" Marik said.

"What? Alright but if I win you leave us all alone for ever and break millennium rod!" Joey said

"What no I cant this is not one of the dolls you play with at home this is a big boy toy!" Marik Shouted at Joey making him fall over in shock.

"Hey I don't play with dolls and fine the deals off." Joey said

"Grr fine the deals off I can't break this rod, well I could but I wont." Marik said

"Hey losers can we get started now?" Mai asked

Marik and Joey glare at Mai and start to walk over to her.

"Yes you guy's lets get started now." Cali said

"Please hurry I have to leave." Isis said hurriedly

"Alright." Duke, Joey, Tristan, Marik, Malik, Koreu, and Jason said.

"Oh man and they almost started fighting." Kaiba said madly

"Thank Ra!" Atemu said

"I have known Yuge for a long time and he has always been nice to me, even when I was bullying him." Joey stated.

"Yugi is the purest soul I have ever met, and if any of you say other wise I _will_ send you to the shadow realm." Cali warned.

"Ya that's what you guys say but for all we know he was the bully and he beat up all the kids in his school." Kaiba teased

"Hey that's not true he would never do that because I was also a bully to him and he's my friend to!" Tristan said

"Yugi is nicer then any guy I know he would never turn around and beat up some poor little innocent kid who hasn't done anything to him." Malik Yelled from across the table.

Everyone stared at him in surprise.

"Sorry for that outbreak." Malik said

"Hey Kaiba your going down!" Cali said as she approached Kaiba.

"Cali remember your anger management classes." Duke said to her

"Duke don't make me tell everyone your little secret." Cali said

"Oohh Cali do tell." Joey said.

"No don't." Duke pleaded

"Why shouldn't I tell everyone your little secret?" Cali asked

"If you do I will-" Duke started

"You will what insult me your insults are pathetic, shoot me I will heal myself. Okay what's left oh yes are you going to dance for me?" Cali asked.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO" Duke yelled

"I won't laugh………… oh who am I kidding I am going to laugh." Joey starts laughing and ends up laughing on the floor.

"I'm sorry Duke did that witch Vivian make you take them?" Tristan asked

"Yes" Duke said

"I feel for you man Tea is making me take singing." Tristan said

"Can we get on with talking about Yugi's life now?" Koreu asked

"I know I haven't known Yugi as long as everyone else has but I have known him for a year and he has always been so nice to me and Koreu." Jason said

"I doubt it Yugi is only nice some of the time the other half of the time he is just trying to act nice personally I think Yugi would make a good actor." Mai said

"Okay that is what the friends of Yugi Think but the others don't care we still say he is mean to everyone." Kaiba said

Just then the guy who brought them there walks in the door.

"Hey that's the guy who brought us here in the first place." Atemu said

"Just so you know al this has been written down and will be handed to him when we are done here." Guy says

Guy walks out.

"What! That's not cool know he will now about my dancing." Duke said

"He will also know about my singing!" Tristan says

Just then a different guy walks in.

"You all can leave the conference is over." Guy says as he walks back out.

"Dang I have got to get that paper first come on Duke we have to hurry." Tristan says

Tristan and Duke run out of the room followed by Isis then the rest followed.

THE

END

You have got to see what's next and who will be observed next on the CONFERENCE! Muahahahahahahahahahahahaha


End file.
